Phineas and Ferb/Loud House crossover/Transcript
Liam and Girl Jordan: "Awesome!" Rusty: "That was sick. Where'd you get the idea for all those butt-kicking super ladies?" Lincoln: "From my sisters. They've always got my back. perturbed Except for Lola. You never turn your back on Lola." Liam: "So, if you fellas win the contest, they'll make this here into a real Ace Savvy comic?" Clyde: "And we'll get to meet the creator, Bill Buck!" out a photo of said creator. Heavenly voice: "Bill Buck~..." Phineas: Yep! Bill Buck is kicking it! Girl Jordan: "Well, I think your comic's totally gonna win." Liam: "Darn tootin'." Rusty: "Word." that moment, Principal Huggins grabs the comic book away from them. Principal Huggins: "Loud, McBride, Flynn-Fletcher, school time is meant for learning, not for doodling degenerate fantasies! This trash belongs to me now!" Lincoln: "But Principal Huggins, you can't take our comic!" Principal Huggins: "Oh, and now you're giving me sass? That's detention! Today! Till 5:00!" Clyde: "But we have to get to the post office by 4:00. That's the contest deadline." Principal Huggins: sarcastically "Oh, I didn't realize. I'll just give it back to you. serious NOT!" Detention Principal Huggins: "I've got just the thing to keep those doodling hands of yours busy: cleaning erasers." them the erasers and leaves. Lincoln: the erasers aside. "But we're not criminals. All we did was make a comic. And we're getting it back." to open the door but can't. "Dang it. He locked us in from the outside." Phineas: Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today! Bust us out of detention! tries to get out via the window, but Huggins stops him by welding it shut. He snarls while Lincoln starts cleaning the erasers nervously. Lincoln:the erasers away again. "Okay, Plan B. We'll sharpen a bunch of pencils and dig our way out." then, the door opens to show it's Lola. Phineas: Never mind, Ferb! Lola: her tiara "Or I could just pick the lock." the tiara back on. "Not that your idea wasn't great." Lincoln: "Lola? Why are you busting us out?" appears Lana: "'Cause we heard about Huggins confiscating your comic book." Lola: "The one starring me as Queen of Diamonds!" Lana: "And me as the Royal Flush!" Lola: "You think we're gonna let some power-tripping principal take away our chance to get famous?" Lincoln: "Sweet! Now we just gotta find a way to sneak into Huggins' office and get our comic back." Clyde: "Maybe we could use your pencils." Lana: "Forget that." in janitorial equipment "Hop on!" Clyde: defeated "I tried, buddy." get into the waste bins with Lana pushing them toward Huggins' office while he's doing his work. Clyde: "We gotta find a way to get Huggins out of his office." Lana: "It's taken care of." Huggins' secretary Cheryl comes running by. Cheryl: "Principal Huggins! Principal Huggins! We have got a situation in the gym!" the gym, Coach Pacowski is being chased by bats summoned by Lucy in the rafters with her arm sticking out with three bats on it. Phineas: Bats! Platypuses would scare them away! Hey, where's Perry? is seen digging through Phineas's backpack and rides through a tube tunnel Major Monogram: Agent P, Doofenshmirtz is at it again. He bought 95% of the spare parts for cars and 23% of the world's Ace Savvy comics. Go try and stop him. Good luck, Agent P! Lincoln: "Come on. Come on. Where is it?" Clyde: pointing "There!" find it in his satchel, but before they can grab it... Principal Huggins: that Lisa took Cheryl's place. "Problem solved, Cheryl. We got rid of the bats, and Coach is resting comfortably after his rabies shot." his coat which Lincoln was hiding under as he grabs his trench coat to hide in. "I'm headed home for the day." a file from Clyde's arm while he's not looking. "You can let Loud, McBride and Flynn-Fletcher out of detention at 5:00, but only if the erasers are clean." his satchel and leaves sees the satchel is gone and gasps. Lincoln: "Oh no! Huggins just took our comic home with him!" Clyde: "And worse: we didn't finish cleaning the erasers!" out the erasers kids burst out the door and see Huggins leaving on his golf cart. Lincoln: "There goes Huggins! How are we gonna catch up to him?" Lana: "It's taken care of." drives up and they all hop in. Lori: "Lincoln, where have you been? The post office closes in 30 minutes!" Phineas: '''No space! Ferb, sit on the floorboard, and when anything happens, tell Lori. '''Lincoln (background): "Change of plans. Principal Huggins has the comic. Follow that golf cart, High Card!". Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Doofenshmirtz: Aha, Perry the Platypus! Time for your trap! (Doof traps Perry in a very small platypus trap) Now behold my latest invention, the "Car-Break-Down-inator"! Luna: "Let's rock, dudes!" starts playing some action music on her guitar and Lori, with determination in her eyes, chases after Principal Huggins. Principal Huggins: along "♫''Ooh, girl! / If I could / Ooh, girl!♫" '''Lynn:' a boomerang out the window "I got eyes on the comic!" tosses the boomerang, but Huggins hits a pothole and the boomerang misses. Principal Huggins: "Yeesh!" boomerang instead picks up a raccoon. Lynn: down "RACCOON!" raccoon lands in Vanzilla and attacks the Loud kids and Clyde for a little turbulence. Principal Huggins comes to a stop at an intersection, sees it's clear and goes. Vanzilla comes to a stop because Scoots is passing the crosswalk and taking a little too long. Lori honks the horn. Lola: impatient "MOVE IT, LADY!" Scoots: sarcastically "Oh, am I going too slow for you?" her scooter in slow reverse. Lori: "Guys, we're literally losing him!" Luan: "Don't worry. He won't give us the slip!" Lola's banana and Lana's slingshot and fires the banana ahead of Huggins. Principal Huggins: singing "♫''Ooh, girl / Doo-doo-doo''♫" the banana peel and loses control. "Whoa!" he tries to regain control, the comic falls out of his satchel and Lincoln and Clyde get it back. Clyde: his watch "We still have five minutes to get it to the post office." get back in Vanzilla. Lincoln: "Let's roll." Luna: "And rock!" before she can get into the music, the van doesn't start. Luna: "Dudes, I can't play action music if there's no action." and Lana check the engine, it's completely damaged. Lana: "Bad news, guys. We pushed Vanzilla too hard." Lincoln and Clyde: aghast "NOOOOOO!!!" Leni: "Hey, guys! Check out the new look!" a sash like The Eleven of Hearts'. Lynn: "Leni, this isn't the time to talk about fashion!" takes off the sash and reveals that she's using it to tie Vanzilla to a passing pickup truck to tow them to the post office. Lucy: "I never thought I'd say this, but... kind good thinking, Leni." Leni: "I got the idea from Lincoln's coloring book." arrive at the post office just in time. Lincoln: the pickup truck driver "Thanks for the tow!" reveals to have been a pig driving and his farmer in the passenger seat giving a thumbs up. Lola: "Just hurry up and make us famous!" pulls out his cards like Ace. He and Clyde enter the post office and run up to the mailing window. Lincoln: the same time as someone else. "This needs to be mailed by four o'clock!" and Clyde turn around and find out that the other person is Principal Huggins. Lincoln and Principal Huggins: shocked "What are you doing here?!" Huggins drops something in his state of surprise. Lincoln: at it "Is that a comic book?" Principal Huggins: "A what? No! I mean, shouldn't you boys be in detention?" picks it up. Clyde: "It is a comic book! The Adventures of Ace Savvy and the Principal Valiant by Wilbur T. Huggins." Lincoln: gasps "You're entering the Ace Savvy contest?" Clyde: "And your name is Wilbur?" Principal Huggins: the other way "Look! New commemorative stamps!" the boys have their backs turn, Wilbur grabs his comic and runs only to bump into Scoots and pratfall. Lincoln: "So, that's why you confiscated our comic book and put us in detention: to knock us out of the running!" Principal Huggins: "Okay, okay, I did it. But I had to. When I heard how great your comic was, I knew mine wouldn't stand a chance." Clyde: "But, sir, why is a comic book contest so important to you? You're a successful school administrator. You've got your own golf cart." Principal Huggins: "Yes, it's true. I have it all. But it wasn't always this way." to Huggins' childhood Principal Huggins: narrating "When I was your age, I didn't have a lot of friends. But I had Ace." Young Wilbur: his comic "Yeah, get 'em, Ace! Way to deal out some justice!" other kids playing baseball hit the ball through his comic book and laugh at him. Batter: "Look at him!" flashback Principal Huggins: "Those comics meant the world to me. I wanted to win the contest so I could meet Bill Buck and thank him for getting me through a lonely childhood. But I went too far. I'm sorry, boys. You deserve to win, not me. As Ace Savvy would say, deal me out." his comic and leaves forlornly. Clyde: "Wow. I guess there's more to Huggins than meets the eye." Lincoln: "Yeah. And his story just gave me an idea." Huggins hops in his golf cart for home. Lincoln and Clyde: "Principal Huggins, wait!" Principal Huggins: "Oh, yes. Of course. You'll need my administrator ID to report me to the school board." Lincoln: "No. We're not reporting anyone. Clyde and I get it. Ace has gotten us through some tough times, too." Clyde: "Yeah. Like when Lori first got together with Bobby. It was a rainy Tuesday. I wore suede shoes. That was a mistake." Lincoln: "I think he gets the idea, Clyde." Principal Huggins "And we're not mad, because you just gave us a much better ending for our comic." Principal Huggins: "I did?" Clyde: "You did." his watch "But we gotta hurry. We only have a minute." Principal Huggins: "I think I can buy you a few minutes." in the post office, Wilbur walks up toward the the mailing window where the lady there pulls the curtain down. Lee: "I'm sorry, sir. We're closing." pulls it back up. "Ooh." Principal Huggins: smoothly "Hello, Mrs..." her name tag "...Lee, is it? I believe your son Wyatt attends my school. How would he like a little..." eyebrows "...extra recess? Maybe a get-out-of-gym pass?" holds up the pass and Lee likes where he's going; he gives the thumbs up, giving the boys time to change the ending to their comic. to the comic with the new ending. Ace: "Willy, why do you always have to play dirty cards?" off his handkerchief. Willy: downtrodden "I'm not an evil guy. I was just dealt a bad hand. As a lonely kid, the only game I knew was Solitaire. So, I guess it's off to jail for me." Ace: "I have a better idea." to a heist having been pulled by Scoots' Ace Savvy villain persona. Jack: "The Old Maid's making off with the jackpot!" Old Maid: "You'll never catch me, Savvy!" laughs Ace: "Oh, I wouldn't be so sure, 'cause we've got a new card to play." appears by Ace and Jack. Willy: "Time to deal out some justice!" WILD CARD WILLY comic stops with Buck Bill reading it in his studio. Bill: "I love the ending! Especially when we learn Wild Card was a lonely kid. I read a lot of entries with great action sequences, but none with this kind of heart." Lincoln: "It was inspired by our principal here. He really wanted to meet you." Principal Huggins: speechless "Sir, it is an honor. I just never-ah, this is the best day of my-" out from the excitement and Clyde just shrug it off; enter Lincoln's sisters. Lola: "Hey, what did you think of the Queen of Diamonds? Wasn't she your favorite part? Here! Let me show you some of my ideas for an action figure and a bed sheet set." rest of the kids gather around Bill and talk to him about the comic. Bill: "Whoa! This is kind of a...full house!"